


The Purest Feeling

by DadIWriteGayPorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Foreskin Play, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hogwarts Prefects' Bathroom, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nakedness, Nudity, Pool, Pool Sex, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Swimming Pools, Underage Sex, Virgin Harry, Virginity, Virginity Kink, being watched, foreskin, foreskin kink, gay fluff, secretly gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DadIWriteGayPorn/pseuds/DadIWriteGayPorn
Summary: After weeks of putting it off, Harry finally decides to heed Cedric Diggory's advice and bring the Golden Dragon's Egg from the First Task in the Triwizard tournament to the Prefect's Bathroom. Only when he arrives late one night to the bathroom, Cedric Diggory is already there





	1. Pine Fresh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, shippers! This is my first Harry/Cedric fic! Hope you enjoy! If you do, please leave me a kudo and a comment. And while you're at it, bookmark this fic so you don't miss when I update it! Enjoy <3

HARRY PULLED OFF THE INVISIBILITY Cloak as he approached the solid-looking wooden door in the middle of the dark, deserted hallway. Harry checked the Marauder's Map in the light from his wand one last time to ensure no one was heading his way before he folded the map up, whispering _"nox!"_ and _"mischief managed!"_

Next he turned to the door and murmured _"Pine Fresh"_ in a hushed undertone. The door creaked open, flooding the dark hallway with warm, white light, and Harry dashed inside, hitching a large, heavy golden egg under his arm as he turned quickly to close and lock the door behind him. 

"Harry?" A familiar male voice called from behind him.

The black-haired teen wheeled around, eyes wide, seeing the room for the first time. It was grand! Larger than any bath chamber Harry had ever been in. At one wall there was a large stained glass portrait of a sleeping mermaid. A large pool had been set into the middle of the room, with dozens of faucets and multicolored jeweled taps surrounding it. On the deeper end of the pool, Harry noticed there was even a diving board attached! And the pool was filled with steaming water and a decent amount of ice white bubbles. And in the middle of those bubbles, a good 2/3 of the way across the pool stood . . . . 

"Cedric?!" Harry gasped and then swore silently. Of course Diggory had to be here! The extremely handsome seventh-year Hufflepuff had been a thorn in Harry's side for ages. Not that the boy had ever wronged Harry, but other students reactions to him lined up against Harry had been enough to dredge up some unfriendly feelings in Harry, especially since Cedric had been announced as the first Hogwarts champion in the Triwizard Tournament. 

All the other students in the school believed Harry had connived his way into the championship somehow, and everyone who wasn't a Gryffindor believed Harry had done it to try and bring more glory to his own name and house. Neither of those were close to the truth, but nobody listened when Harry told them. And so it was that Harry received glares everywhere he went, had people try and trip him wherever he walked, and had buttons with _'Potter Stinks'_ and _'Support Cedric Diggory: The **REAL** Hogwarts Champion'_ flashed at him from across classes. 

But when Harry realized that all the champions besides Cedric knew that the First Task involved fighting a dragon, he couldn't help but tell the older boy what to expect come November the 24th. And Cedric had returned the kindness by telling Harry to take a bath with the golden egg he had won from his dragon, in the Prefect's bathroom. Harry had let his bitter feelings surrounding the other boy prevent him from acting on Cedric's "advice" for weeks after Diggory had given it. Spring had begun and Harry, finally feeling the pressure of the looming second task, had given in at last and brought his egg to the Prefect's bathroom well past midnight. Only he hadn't expected Cedric or anyone to be in here this late! Quite the opposite, Harry had left Gryffindor Tower when he had in an attempt to avoid running into any of the Prefects. 

Cedric was still staring at Harry, left eyebrow raised and awaiting a response. When Harry gave none Cedric took matters into his own hands. 

"You've got the egg. . . " he nodded pointedly at the heavy round object Harry was carrying. "I'm guessing you're just now taking my advice?"

Harry nodded slowly, still rooted to the same spot in front of the bathroom entrance. 

Cedric shook his head in disbelief. "I told you about this weeks ago! I'm surprised the password didn't change between now and then." He nodded to the door behind Harry. 

"I'm. . . I'm sorry, I didn't have time to come here until now," Harry lied feebly. Cedric's already raised eyebrow lifted higher, but he didn't press the topic. 

"I should go," Harry said dryly, turning back to the door. 

"Oh, no! Stay, Harry," Cedric said, moving forward sloshily through the steaming water and bubbles. "I've actually been meaning to talk with you one on one for a while, but haven't had the chance, what with the whole school crowding around me all the time. You can come in here with me and talk, and then I'll help you sort out that egg."

It was Harry's turn to look incredulous. He turned slowly back to face Cedric. Harry could see the older boy's firm and muscular chest peeking up just above the bubbly surface of the pool. Cedric's face looked pleading and sincere. In that moment Harry trusted him. Maybe not completely, but it was enough. 

"All. . . Alright," Harry said, a hint of suspicion in his voice. "Alright, I'll come in, but turn around while I undress, OK?" 

Cedric smiled thankfully. "We're both men, Harry. It's nothing we haven't seen before," he said. But even so, he turned his back. 

Harry walked forwards nervously. There was a set of smooth, wide stone steps before him that led down into the pool. He set the egg, the Invisibility Cloak, and the Marauder's Map down near these steps and slowly began to undress, his back to the older boy. 

"Why can't you just tell me what you learned from your egg? That way I can keep my clothes on." Harry asked over his shoulder to the other boy's back. 

Cedric chuckled. "Well, I _could_ tell you that, certainly. But trust me, Harry, this is something you'll want to experience for yourself. Besides, I still need to talk to you, and that'll be much easier if I'm not staring up at you from in here while all the bubbles disappear."

Harry gave a noncommittal grunt as his robes fell down around his ankles, leaving him standing in only a pair of black boxer briefs. He hesitated for a few seconds before discarding those as well.

It was an odd feeling for Harry, standing completely naked in the same room as a boy he barely knew. More than that, Cedric was actively competing against him! He was an opponent who, according to Ron, couldn't be trusted. 

Harry turned to face the pool again, privates exposed. Cedric need only turn around and he would see them. Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that. He stood still for a moment longer, feeling the air chill his skin and make hard his nipples. Harry hugged his arms to his chest as a waft of steam drifted over to him from the bath, soothing him. 

"Alright, I'm coming in!" He declared. 

"Sit on the steps, Harry. They make great seats, I've found. We can talk comfortably there," Cedric replied, keeping his body turned away from Harry. 

Harry nodded and stepped forward, placing his right foot carefully in the pool. It sank through the layer of bubbles and into the water. Harry instantly felt relaxed. It was exactly the right temperature! Hot, but not scalding. He moved quickly and began walking down the steps, more of his body sinking into the water with each step. When finally he deemed himself far enough in, Harry sank down and sat on one of the middle steps. Hot water rushed over his body, easing his tensed muscles, and for the first time Harry smelled the scent of the bubbles- pine with underlying hints of lavender. An audible moan of relaxation passed through his lips. 

Cedric chucked again. "I take it you're all situated, Potter?" 

"Nearly!" Harry replied. "Hold on!" He used his hands to gather as many of the bubbles as he could around his body, ensuring that nothing could be seen of himself below the surface. "Alright, you can look."

Cedric took a moment before turning to face Harry. When he did, however, his face was unreadable. Harry watched the boy uncertainly as he moved slowly over to the steps and sat down on Harry's left. Cedric leaned against the wall and looked at Harry, studying him for a moment. 

"So. . ." Harry began tentatively, "you know why I'm here so late, but what about you? Why are you taking a bath after midnight?"

Cedric sighed sadly. "You know how I said I hadn't had a chance to talk to you because the whole school was crowding me?" 

Harry nodded, perplexed. Cedric continued. 

"Well, I wasn't lying. All day all anyone wants to do is talk to the Hogwarts Champion. And I know that sounds like the least of anyone's problems, but it's true. They don't care about knowing me and who I really am. They all just want to be able to say that they were friends with Cedric Diggory, Quidditch Seeker and Captain of the Hufflepuff team, Prefect, and Hogwarts Champion."

Harry nodded again. He understood the feeling perfectly, albeit for different reasons. When he had first discovered the wizarding world everybody in it had clamored for his attention. It was a nice change from the Dursleys for sure! They either dealt with Harry disdainfully or not at all. But even still it felt wrong to him that all these people cared only about something that had happened when he was a baby, and not about Harry himself.

Encouraged by Harry's apparent understanding, Cedric continued. "It can be a great feeling, being at the top of the school. But sometimes it gets to be a bit much. Day after day of never having a second to myself. So some nights I come down here after everyone's in bed and spend some much needed time alone with myself, mulling things over in the hot water." 

Harry nodded again. "That makes sense. If you want my advice then have your friends, your _real_ friends,'clear some of the people away. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger do that for me sometimes. And it's nice to talk to people who really are interested in the real you." 

Cedric smiled sadly. "If only I could, Harry. My friends graduated last year. Most of my Quidditch buddies were older than me and I was shy first year so I didn't actually make or keep any friends my age."

Harry wasn't sure how to respond to this. It was hard to imagine a shy, friendless Cedric, especially since Harry had only ever known the boy when he was at the top of his game, full of confidence and charismatic. 

"Well. . . What about Cho?" Harry asked, remembering Cedric's girlfriend. She had been a crush of Harry's and a large part of his resentment towards Cedric.

Cedric gave a hollow chuckle and crossed his legs. "Cho's kind of a . . . _special circumstance_ ," he replied vaguely. Harry waited for Cedric to say more on the subject but was met with silence. 

"So. . . You wanted to talk to me about something?" 

Cedric had been staring glassy-eyed across the pool at the stained glass portrait of the sleeping mermaid. At Harry's words, however, he shook his head slightly and turned back to the boy, giving him a charming smile. 

"Right, sorry. It's actually along the same lines as what we were just talking about." Cedric's face grew serious. "I wanted to apologize for how the school's been treating you. I've seen those demonizing buttons everywhere. I've tried telling people not to wear them, but for once no one would listen to me. It's like they think I'm lying about hating those buttons so I'll look good and modest, and that they're somehow making me secretly happy when they keep wearing them. And I can only imagine how you must feel. You're the one seeing them everywhere and being taunted wherever you go. It's completely unfair, Especially since you didn't ask for any of this to happen to you." 

Harry felt a welling sense of gratitude towards Cedric at these words. He sat up a little straighter as his eyes roved over the boy next to him.

"I. . . Thank you! But. . . I thought you didn't believe me when I said I didn't put my name in the Goblet of Fire?" Harry said, thinking back to just after his name had come out of the Goblet, when Cedric had expressed clearly his disbelief that Harry hadn't put his name in the cup in the first place. 

"I didn't believe it at first," Cedric replied. He sat up as well and edged closer to Harry. "I'll admit I was a little pissed when your name came out of the fire. Like everyone else I wrongfully assumed you'd done something, tricked the Goblet somehow because you wanted more fame. But after I'd cooled off I started thinking about everything. And I remembered how shocked and scared you looked when you walked into the chamber with Fleur, Krum, and I. You clearly had no idea what was going on. It was wrong if me not to believe you." 

Harry felt a rush of emotion at this. He started beaming uncontrollably at his companion. Harry was very nearly ready to hug Cedric! So far the only people in the whole school who believed him were Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, and Hagrid (and Maybe McGonagall and Snape). He knew that one more person out of hundreds didn't really mean much, but to him it meant the world, especially coming from one of his fellow competitors. 

Cedric grinned suddenly. "I'd apologize for stealing all the girls from you, too, but I know that's not a real problem for you." 

Harry did a double take, heart suddenly thumping madly in his chest. "Wh-what?!" 

Cedric gave a sigh, but it was one without impatience. "Well, you're gay, right? So all the girls in school flocking to me instead of you isn't a problem." He said it in such a pointed way that it shocked Harry. _How could he know?!_

"I d-don't understand," Harry said, "I haven't told anyone! I'm not even certain of it myself. . . ."

Cedric smiled again. "Come on, Harry. You went to the Yule Ball with one of the prettiest girls in the whole school, and you spent the entire time looking miserable! I don't need to be a genius to figure it out. Plus, it takes one to know one. . . ." His voice grew distant and hollow as he said the last part. 

Harry's jaw dropped. Did Cedric mean what Harry thought he meant?! Surely not! In Harry's wildest dreams and fantasies he'd never even assumed that this popular athlete boy, this stud, could be gay!

"So. . . . You mean that you're-" Harry began. 

"A 'sword swallower' too, yes," Cedric said with a pained smile. 

"B-but what about Cho?" Harry asked, eyes not once leaving Cedric's face. "You're dating her!"

"Ah, yes. We arrive once again at the 'special circumstances'. I'm not out, Harry. No one here but you knows I'm gay. And I'm only telling you because I was certain you were gay too. And seeing as how you never denied it, I'm assuming I guessed correctly?" 

Harry jerked his head to indicate that Cedric was right. "Well, I think I am. . . I've never actually had any experiences to tell me clearly."

"We'll circle back to that," Cedric winked, "but Cho is my cover. I believe the term is a 'Beard'? I can only use the excuse 'I'm just focusing on other things right now' so many times to get around dating before people get suspicious. So I asked her to the Yule Ball."

Harry looked at the older boy dumbfounded. "So she doesn't even know?" 

Cedric shook his head sadly. "I know it's wrong, but it's the kind of thing that will sort itself out. I leave Hogwarts after this year, and she doesn't. On some level, she knows that I can't continue our relationship after the end of term."

Harry was so thrown by this that he didn't notice nearly all of the bubbles he'd gathered around himself were gone. If he wanted, Cedric only had to look down and he would see Harry's Privates. But the Hufflepuff Seeker was staring intently in Harry's face. 

"Cedric, you've got to tell her! She can't go through this whole year thinking you love her when that's far from the truth!"

The older boy scowled, his bottom lip trembling slightly. "I know, Harry. But I was scared! I didn't want the whole school knowing I suck on more than just Sugar Quills! Despite what most people think I don't have that much going for me."

Harry scoffed. "Come on! You've got a lot going for you! You're an athlete, you're amazing at magic, and you're one of the hottest guys in the school. That's a lot more than I've got going for me!" 

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Come off it, Harry. I'm decent at magic, but I'm no better than anyone else in my year. And yeah, I'm good-looking, but that doesn't help me much when I'm gay and hardly anyone else here is. And next to you I'm barely even qualified to be a Quidditch player!" 

Harry ran a hand through his hair, dampening it slightly. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What do you mean!? You beat me in that match last year."

"Harry, you know damn well I only beat you because the Dementors showed up and made you fall off your broom. And let's face it, in the first task you, me, and Krum were all Quidditch players and you were the only one to think of using a broom against your dragon, which, if you remember, was the most dangerous dragon of the four. You got on that Firebolt, a professional racing broom that you handled perfectly I'll add, and got the egg the fastest of us all with only a scratch to show that you'd fought a Horntail at all. And me? I had to have my face healed by Madame Pomfrey after half of it was set on fire!" 

Harry was stumped. He'd never thought of things from that perspective before. He'd always looked up to Cedric because he was older. He'd assumed the other boy would always be better than him because Cedric had more experience. But the way Cedric told it had their roles flipped!

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, mate. I had no idea," Harry said solemnly. "Just. . . Can we talk about something else?" The subject was making him uncomfortable. He shivered, suddenly becoming aware that the water had grown cool as they had talked. 

Cedric noticed the shiver. His eyes widened and a concerned look spread over his face. "You're cold! Hold on, I'll turn the hot water on!" 

Before Harry could say anything Cedric had stood up and began sloshing across the pool to a set of faucets at the other end. Harry blushed as he noticed he could see the other boy's ass through the water now that the bubbles were all but gone. He tried not to look, wanting to respect Cedric, but the temptation was too great. 

Harry watched the boy's rear all the way to the other side of the pool, where Cedric turned a faucet. Hot, steaming water began to pour into the pool from multiple sources, quickly warming Harry. 

"Do you want more suds?" Cedric asked. "I noticed earlier you seemed keen to use them to cover yourself. I'm fine with that if you're still feeling sheepish. . . ?" 

Harry shook his head. "I'll be fine, thanks." 

Cedric smiled and waited a few moments before turning the taps off and heading back over to Harry. This time the younger boy was able to keep his gaze on Cedric's face rather than his privates. 

"You can look if you want to, Harry. I don't mind." Cedric said with a small smile, seemingly reading Harry's thoughts. 

Harry was jolted by this, but still felt somewhat ashamed and chose to keep his eyes on Cedric's face until the boy retook his seat next to Harry. Harry noticed that Cedric chose to sit closer to him than when he'd left, but found that he didn't mind. In fact, Harry realized with a start that he was slightly stiff down below. He coughed and crossed his legs, hoping to cover the embarrassing sight. If Cedric noticed he didn't let on. 

"So. . . . " he said, looking over at Harry, "I said we'd circle back to you and how you aren't entirely sure if you're gay because you haven't had any experiences to tell you if you are." 

Harry nodded slowly. He wasn't sure why Cedric was interested in the topic, or indeed why he was willing to discuss it with the older boy. Harry was certainly seeing Cedric in a new light. Over the past two years, he'd been too annoyed by how handsome everyone else thought Diggory was to notice for himself how hot he truly was. But he saw it clearly now. He had short dark brown hair that, when dry, stuck up like a fashion model's. His muscles were much more defined than Harry's and his skin was smooth but for a trail of brown hair beginning at his abs and continuing down to where Harry still wouldn't let himself look. But Cedric's face stole the show. It had sculpted edges that were somehow both sharp and full. His red lips were nearly always in a cute half-smile and his mischievous grey eyes reminded Harry of winter days playing in the snow with his friends from Gryffindor House. 

"Harry?" Cedric coaxed, and Harry realized he'd been staring. 

"R-right, sorry!" Harry stammered slightly, shaking his head to dismiss the thoughts clouding his mind's surface. "Well, you said it yourself. There's not that many boys here who are gay, and since I'm always either here or with the Dursleys, my legal guardians who isolate me from everyone, I've just never been able to test if I like guys or not." 

"But you don't like girls?" Cedric said, staring intently into Harry's green eyes. 

"Not really," Harry responded. "I mean, I find them pretty, but even when I've had the chance I've never wanted to. . . . You know." Harry blushed and turned his head to stare into the water. 

Cedric nodded. "And you've really never had the chance to try it out with a boy."

Harry nodded again. 

"Would you like to?" Cedric asked evenly. He quickly blushed and looked away. "Sorry! That sounded like a proposition. I just meant. . . . I mean, I'm only curious." 

Harry's stomach fluttered at these words. He found himself leaning ever so slightly towards the older boy. "I'm starting to think I really would," he said unblinkingly. 

Cedric blushed darker. "Harry, I-"

"Are you sure that wasn't a proposition?" Harry's heart was thumping hard in his chest. He couldn't believe the things he was saying! But he couldn't stop saying them either. He slowly uncrossed his legs, revealing his now fully stiff cock. Cedric glanced at it and let out a choked gasp. 

"H-Harry! Oh, Harry~"

The younger teen leaned forward more, but it was Cedric who pushed through the gap between them. Their mouths met. Harry's eyes widened as he felt Cedric's full, smooth lips press against his own slightly rough ones. Cedric's hands found Harry's shoulders, and Harry's hands gripped the sides of Cedric's abdomen. 

Harry pushed the older teen backward, making him lean back against the wall once more. Cedric shuddered slightly but complied. 

Harry pulled briefly out of the kiss. "Are you okay with this?" He breathed in the other boy's ear. 

Cedric nodded. "Absolutely. You take the reins, Harry," Cedric gently grasped one of Harry's wrists and slowly guided his open hand down between his legs. "Steer me."

Harry let out a shuddering moan and finally allowed himself to look down at Cedric's rock hard cock through the hot water. Cedric's hand guided Harry's to the base of his thick shaft, which curved ever so slightly upward. Harry's fingers wrapped around the warm, throbbing member as his eyes roved hungrily over the older boy's privates, taking in every little detail

Unlike Harry's own cock, Cedric's had no veins along its perfectly smooth shaft. And where Harry's foreskin stretched almost all the way over his head even while he was hard, Cedric's barely came up over his Corona. Their similarities, however, lay not only in the bushes of dark pubic hair just above the bases of their shafts, but in size as well. Harry, who blushingly recalled having measured himself just two weeks earlier, came to about seven and a half inches. He'd sheepishly asked Ron if that was big for a man Harry's age, and Ron had immediately told Harry that it was. Cedric was only slightly larger than Harry, resting comfortably at eight inches. 

"N-not looking so small, Harry! I'd like to take you myself someday, b-but it seems like you have other plans for tonight!" Cedric gasped. His eyes moved up from Harry's cock to his face. The older boy tilted his head forward slightly, licking his lips as he released his hold on the hand Harry had wrapped around his cock.

With another groan of longing, Harry began to slowly stroke Cedric's dick as he leaned back in and reignited their passionate kiss. He felt Cedric's tongue pushing gently against his lips, seeking entry, and he opened his mouth gladly for the older Hufflepuff, who took no time to push his tongue inside Harry's mouth. 

As the two boy's tongues began to acquaint themselves with one another, Harry shifted his body over so he was all but straddling Cedric. He spread his legs apart and began to sink down into the boy's lap, his hand now holding Diggory's cock straight up. As Harry lowered himself he felt the cock slide up his crack and nuzzle against his asshole. He moaned into Cedric's mouth as his tongue wrestled with the older boy's. 

Cedric's eyes widened slightly. Evidently he had expected Harry to take things slower than this. But he growled his approval at the younger boy and his cock twitched anxiously against Harry's virgin hole. Harry grinned as he felt it move, seeking entry into his body. 

Using the hot water of the pool as a lubricant, Harry slowly sank downward, easing the tip of Cedric's cock inside him. Both boys had to break the kiss to gasp, hit like a wall of bricks by the various new sensations coursing through them. For Harry, it was an unusual feeling of pain being overridden by euphoria. He gasped again, loudly, and held back tears as he lowered himself more onto the curved cock. For Cedric it was pure, undiluted pleasure. He cried out and wriggled slightly, closing his eyes tightly. As he slowly grew used to the feeling he leaned back in towards Harry's mouth, eyes still closed, and began nibbling at the younger boy's bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth. 

Harry gasped again and pushed down determinedly with his hips, forcing Cedric's large cock further inside of himself and stretching his asshole more. Harry moved one hand from Diggory's abdomen to his shoulder and grabbed to the boy's hair tightly yet gently with his other. Cedric's eyes snapped open and grey irises met green ones. Harry refused to blink, not wanting to break their eye contact and he gave another push down with his hips. 

Tears appeared in the corners of Harry's eyes, yet they were tears of joy, not pain. Cedric's cock was now halfway inside of him. The older boy moved one hand down beneath the water and wrapped it gently around Harry's own achingly hard member, never once taking his eyes off Harry's face. He began delivering slow and deliberate strokes, making Harry's body shake more as he moaned. His eyes closed slightly, but he kept them open enough to continue staring into the pearly grey ones of Cedric. 

Harry, feeling overwhelmed by the new whirl of sensations coursing through his body, found he was shaking too much to continue pushing down on Cedric's cock. His eyes widened pleadingly, and a silent message was sent between the two Seekers. Cedric immediately nodded in understanding and began to thrust smoothly and carefully up into Harry with his hips. 

It was difficult for Cedric to thrust from beneath Harry. It would have been much easier for him to have lifted up the younger boy and laid him on his back. But Cedric did not know Harry's kinks or his limits. For their first time, at least, he wanted Harry on top and feeling comfortably in control, even if that wasn't truly the case. 

A high, effeminate cry escaped Harry's lips as Cedric thrust slightly harder than he'd intended, pushing his cock most of the way inside Harry and striking his sweet spot. Harry was forced to break eye contact as he squeezed his eyes shut, gritted his teeth, and flung his head up and back, facing the high ceiling. Cedric felt Harry's asshole ring clench tightly around his cock, rendering him unable to move any further inside the boy.

"H-harry, are y-you alright?" Cedric stammered concernedly. 

"Keep. . . Keep going!" Harry replied as his muscles unclenched and he turned his head back towards Cedric. "God, keep going!"

A grin flashed briefly across Cedric's face, and he put a hand against the stone steps beneath him, bracing himself as he prepared to thrust again into The Boy Who Lived. 

But suddenly Harry stopped him. He seemed to have regained his strength as he pushed a hand firmly against Cedric's chest and sat up straighter. 

"No, not you. Let me~" Harry grinned hungrily and slowly began easing back down the older boy's cock. Cedric moaned gratefully and began relaxing again. But that only lasted for a few seconds. The only warning Cedric got was the deep breath Harry took before grinding down hard onto Cedric's cock, forcing the last of his eight inches inside himself. 

Cedric's shout of mixed surprise and pleasure was much louder than Harry's cry of ecstasy. They combined in the air, echoing around the room and awakening the stained-glass portrait of the mermaid on the far wall. She glared distastefully at the two boys before disappearing behind a large rock in her portrait. Harry and Cedric paid her no mind. They were much too wrapped up in one another to care that they'd been seen by the portrait. Besides, she couldn't speak anyway. 

Harry's chest heaved, rising and falling rapidly in time with Cedric's as the two boys regained their breath. As soon as he could see clearly, Harry grunted and began pulling himself back up Cedric's cock. The Quidditch Captain let out a strangled groan as he felt his sensitive foreskin being pulled tightly up over his head. 

Harry stopped shortly before the cock would have been dislodged from his ass, and pushed hard back down with his hips, forcing Cedric's long, thick member back deep inside the younger boy while eliciting yips and gasps from both teens. 

No sooner had the base of Cedric's shaft been pushed firmly against Harry's hole than Harry was raising his hips once more. The boy fell into a steady rhythm of raising his hips and pushing hard downwards. At this point all pain was gone, leaving only the purest pleasure. 

Harry groaned loudly against the unfamiliar feeling deep inside his asshole. He'd never even fingered himself before, so every single time Cedric's dick forced inside him felt like a new adventure. But the pleasure was much greater than the feeling of discomfort that came with it, and Harry was able to power through. He even started to pick up some speed, causing his gasps and moans to rise higher in tone and pitch, sounding more and more feminine with every thrust. 

Cedric laid back against the steps again, eyes now closed firmly, mouth open in a silent moan of pleasure. His hand had fallen away from Harry's cock momentarily when the younger Seeker had begun riding Cedric's dick harder and more enthusiastically, but Cedric, now recovered from his initial shock, eagerly wrapped his hand back around Harry's cock and resumed stroking it evenly and in tune with Harry's own thrusts down onto Cedric's cock. Occasionally the older boy would slip a finger beneath Harry's foreskin, making the younger grunt out and moan as he rubbed the fingertip against Harry's raw, wet head. Cedric grinned whenever he did this. 

"Ohhh, Harry!" Cedric murmured as he pawed the other teen off. "God, you feel _fantastic_!"

Harry could scare respond with anything more than a high moan of agreement as he rode Cedric. Hands shaking, Harry leaned forward slowly and buried his face in Cedric's neck, smelling the boy's warm, pine fresh scent. He grinned lazily when he realized that he too must smell like that, thanks to this skinny dip. Harry closed his eyes peacefully and let his hips do all the work. 

Cedric felt the buildup of pleasure arrive suddenly. He froze, not knowing what to do. He'd never been in this situation before, with a much younger boy who had suddenly come onto him. They hadn't had time to talk beforehand. 

_Should I ask for permission to cum inside him?!_ Cedric thought desperately. He didn't want to kill the mood by asking, but he also didn't want to make assumptions, especially on Harry's first time. He groaned inwardly as he felt the buildup expand within his gut. 

But before he knew it, it was too late. He let out a cry of ecstasy as an overwhelming wall of pleasure blinded him, and he bucked his hips hard, thrusting deep inside Harry. The fourth-year boy cried out in surprise and bit hard into Cedric's neck as he too was engulfed by all the new feelings. 

Cedric barely felt the bite as his cock began twitching hard inside Harry. He arched his back and shot his load deep inside the boy. His hand dropped away from Harry's cock again and instead gripped the Gryffindor's thigh tightly. Cedric felt stream after sticky stream of his semen unload inside the smaller boy. A small part of him felt guilty for not even warning the boy he was about to cum, but that small part was forced to the back of his mind as the pleasures of his orgasm took control of his body. 

Cedric felt Harry's body shuddering beneath his embrace. He heard the boy's muffled shouts and whines. But they sounded far away. Cedric continued cumming, but each shot was less than the last. 

And just as quickly as his orgasm had snuck up, it stopped. Cedric and Harry both collapsed down, Harry on top of the older boy. They were both panting deeply, eyes closed. Beads of sweat and mist covered their faces as the took deep breaths. 

"That. . . That was _incredible_!" Cedric gasped. "Harry, you were absolutely fucking amazing!" 

Harry smiled warmly and opened his eyes slowly. "Th-thank you! I've never felt like that before. It was. . . . " Harry trailed off, searching for a word to describe the grandeur of this experience, but finding none. In his relaxation after the sex, Harry found he felt like a new person, almost angelic! Almost. 

And he realized that for the first time since his name had come out of the Goblet of Fire he felt truly calm and peaceful. He laid his head on Cedric's warm chest, savoring the feeling. 

"I just. . . " Cedric began concernedly, "I wish you'd came too. It's not fair that I did and you didn't." He blushed. 

Harry smiled softly. "But Cedric, I did! It felt wonderful! It was under the water, though. That's part of why I bit you. . . "

Cedric laughed, relieved, then sat up slightly. "Ow!" 

"What?!" Harry asked dreamily. 

"I'd forgotten you bit me till you said that. But now you've said it I can feel it." He rubbed his neck slowly. 

Harry bit his lip, feeling guilty. "S-sorry!" He said, blushing. "I didn't mean to. I just couldn't help it."

"It's alright, Harry. I don't mind. Just stings a little." Cedric pulled his hand away from his neck, placing it instead on Harry's ass beneath the water. "It'll leave a mark for the next week or so, but at least it's not bleeding."

Harry giggled and began circling Cedric's left nipple with his thumb. "The whole school is going to be talking about where you got it from. What girl managed to seduce you."

Cedric laughed with Harry, and then frowned. "The whole school, but especially Cho. . . ." 

Harry's heart sank. "Oh. . . Maybe you could cover it up? Just until it heals?" 

Cedric nodded slowly. "I'll think about it." He sat stone-faced for a moment, staring across the pool at the empty stained-glass portrait. After a few seconds he shook himself and turned his face back to Harry, giving him a reassuring smile and a squeeze on the ass.

"Well Potter, it's late! Probably around 2:30 in the morning! Are we going to crack this egg or what?!"

Harry felt a jolt run through him. He had completely forgotten about the Golden Dragon's egg! It was the reason he'd come here in the first place! He knew he needed to work it out, but he felt so comfortable and at peace lying on top of Cedric with a cock in his ass and warm water all around. He yawned as he suddenly realized just how tired he was. 

"Can't we just sit here for a bit?" Harry asked, looking into Cedric's friendly eyes. "I know I've got to work on the Second Task, but I don't want to move yet." 

Cedric gave Harry a wide smile and nodded. He reached with his free hand and ran it slowly through Harry's mess of tangled black hair. 

"Take all the time you need, Harry."


	2. I Would For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone pointed out to me that I have a problem with constantly opening and closing my fics with a character waking up/falling asleep. Well ya know what? It's adorable and humanizing and I'm gonna keep doing it! Enjoy chapter two ;-)

"HARRY. . ." A CALM VOICE drifted into Harry's mind, interrupting his sleep. "Harry, you need to wake up."

"Wasgoingon?" Harry said sleepily. He was so warm and comfy he didn't want to open his eyes. He heard a soft chuckle and felt soothing hands grab his shoulders. Harry smiled as they gently shook him. "Alright, I'm up," he yawned and opened his eyes, but everything was fuzzy. He didn't have his glasses. 

Harry put a hand down on the bed to push himself up, but gasped when it came in contact first with water, then what felt like flesh. He sat up fast and let out a cry of pleasure as something hard in his ass pushed against his sweet spot. He heard another boy moan and suddenly Harry remembered. Cedric, the Prefect's bathroom, and sex. 

"Ahh~ h-here," came Cedric's voice. "I took off your glasses when you fell asleep so you wouldn't break them." Harry felt his glasses being slid on and slowly the blurry figure of Cedric came into focus. He was smiling warmly, his handsome face a painting of adoration. 

"That's better. You've been out for a while. I'd say it's about 4:30, maybe 5 in the morning?"

"And you're still inside me and still hard?!" Harry asked, not sure if he should be aghast or impressed. 

"Well I couldn't really pull out of you while you were asleep. Without me inside you, you would've slid into the water and drowned!" Cedric joked. "And you're really cute and you kept moving. It wasn't too difficult for me to stay hard," he winked and Harry smiled sheepishly. 

"Plus I was at a good angle for some small thrusting. I may or may not have came inside you again while you were asleep," Cedric chuckled. Harry found himself getting hard at the thought of Cedric using him while he was asleep. 

Cedric noticed and smiled wider. "Look who else is awake! This mean you want to go another round, love?"

Harry purred at the idea. "Should we? Could we? I should get back to Gryffindor tower before the others wake up, but if we've got time. . ."

Cedric hummed thoughtfully. "We could. . . " he said slowly. "But don't forget you also need to solve that egg clue!" He jerked his head towards Harry's golden dragon egg, which was sitting just beyond the edge of the pool several feet away. 

Harry gasped, his asshole clenching slightly around Cedric's cock. "I forgot about that! That's why I came here in the first place." 

Cedric smiled sadly. "Then we better do that. As much as I'd love to fill you a third time, solving the clue and getting you back to bed is much more important. We've only got a short while before the Second Task, after all."

Harry pouted momentarily. "You promise we'll get to do it again soon?" 

Cedric wrapped his strong arms around Harry and pulled him close. "Without a doubt." He kissed the boy firmly yet gently. Harry moaned softly, then pulled away, his eyes closed. 

"You're a great kisser!" He giggled, opening his eyes again. 

"Not too shady yourself, Potter." Cedric replied. "Now come on, let's get you off me. You've been lying on me for so long my legs might not work for a while!" 

Harry chuckled and began to pull himself up off Cedric's long manhood. The older Seeker put his hands on Harry's hips and helped to lift him up and off, then back into the water, where Harry planted his feet on the pool floor. All of Cedric's cum leaked out of him and into the water, but Harry had eyes only for his companion's hard cock, which was twitching slightly from pleasure. 

Cedric caught the look and shook his head. "Another time, Harry. Come on, let's test my legs, and then I'll show you the egg's secret."

Harry watched, shivering slightly in the now room temperature water, as Cedric rose shakily to his feet. He took a step, seemed to deem it safe, and strode quickly over to Harry's egg, wincing. "Pins and needles," he murmured, snatching up the egg. 

"Right then, let's do this! Harry, if you'll accompany me further in the pool?" Cedric held out his arm at an angle, clearly intending for Harry to take it. Harry waded over to him and took the arm. Cedric turned and began walking deeper into the pool, the egg secured under his other arm. They stopped at the halfway point, where the water reached up to Cedric's nipples and the bottom of Harry's neck. 

"So," the older boy began, "the secret of the egg is to open it underwater." He took his arm back to enable himself to grab onto Harry's egg with both hands. He then held it out to Harry. "Here, it's your egg, you should be the one to open it. Listen to what it says under the water."

Harry took it uncertainly, but with an encouraging nod from Cedric he sank beneath the water and opened the egg. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

"So, how'd it go last night?" Ron asked Harry eagerly as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast. "Did you crack the egg?" 

Harry, who had filled Ron in on his plan the night before, nodded. "Yeah! Cedric actually turned out to be very helpful!" He replied with a small quirk of the lips. "I've got so much to tell you! I think I have to fight my way through Merpeople in the Black Lake!"

But Ron appeared to have stopped listening. "What d'you reckon's going on over there?" He asked, nodding to the middle of the Ravenclaw table where a large group of girls had congregated and were chattering nonstop. 

"Dunno," Harry said as he and Ron found seats at the Gryffindor table. As soon as they sat down Hermione strode into the hall. She spotted Harry and Ron and hurried over, taking a seat opposite them. 

"Morning!" She said brightly, loading kippers onto her plate. 

"Hermione, you're a girl," Ron began tactlessly. Hermione raised her eyebrows, looking wary. The last time Ron had started a sentence like that hadn't ended well for either of them. 

"Yes?" She asked cautiously. 

"What d'you reckon is happening over there?" Ron jerked his head over his shoulder at the group of Ravenclaw girls. 

"Cedric Diggory broke up with Cho Chang this morning," Hermione said evenly as she added a slice of toast to her plate. "Pass the marmalade, Harry?"

Harry didn't register anything past Hermione's shocking statement, however, having gagged on the bit of sausage he had been swallowing. Hermione waited a moment, rolled her eyes, then leaned across the table and grabbed the marmalade from in front of Harry. 

"He what?!" Ron shouted, sounding as shocked as Harry felt while also drawing attention from several nearby students. "Hang on, how d'you know that? You only just got here!" 

Hermione allowed herself a small smile. "I'm a girl, Ron, or hadn't you noticed?"

"Yeah, but you're not prancy and gossipy like the other girls here," Ron replied. "You're, you know, above all that."

"That doesn't mean I don't overhear the other girls gossiping," Hermione took a bite out of her toast, leaving Ron to ogle. 

Harry's head was abuzz. He could scarce believe his ears! Cedric had broken up with Cho mere hours after his encounter with Harry. Was this a sign? Did Cedric want something more than just sex with Harry? Or had he simply listened to Harry's advice about it being unfair to lead Cho on? 

"Harry?" Hermione asked concernedly. "Are you alright?"

"Give him a minute, Hermione," Ron said, looking closely at Harry. "He's just realized that his crush is available."

_"Ron!"_

"What, it's true. . . I think?" 

Hermione shook her head just as Harry pulled out of his daze. "Did. . . Did you happen to hear why Cedric broke up with her?" He asked, eyes scanning the hall for any sign of Cedric but finding none. He was, however, able to catch a glimpse of a very tearful looking Cho in Che center of the gaggle of Ravenclaw girls. 

"As a matter of fact, Parvati did say that it was because he had found someone else," Hermione said, buttering a crumpet, "but honestly, once you get past the initial report of the breakup you shouldn't believe anything else you hear. People love to make stuff up."

"Oh, Harry! Blimey, I forgot. What happened with that egg last night?" Ron blurted out. Harry shot him a look. He'd told Hermione weeks ago that he'd sorted out the clue. And she hadn't forgotten. 

"Harry! You told me you worked that egg ages ago!" She folded her arms. 

Harry heaved a sigh. "I know, I'm sorry. But listen! You won't believe what the actual clue is!"

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

It was lunchtime before Harry found Cedric. He was climbing back up the sloping castle lawns with Ron and Hermione, on their way back to the castle after a surprisingly uneventful Care of Magical Creatures class. The sky was overcast and grey, and there was a slight chilling breeze blowing through the grounds. 

They were nearly back to the castle when Harry caught sight of several tall students exiting the Herbology greenhouses across the grounds. Harry could just see the yellow dots on their fronts that he knew to be the Hufflepuff Badger. One figure had separated itself from the others and was clearly waving them off as it set off on its own. Harry had spent enough time with Oliver Wood learning all the other Hogwarts Quidditch players by sight from long distances (in case one of them made a dive for the Snitch across the pitch from Harry) that he was able to recognize the lonely figure as Cedric Diggory. 

Harry turned to his two friends. "That's Cedric," he pointed at the figure. I need to tell him thanks for the tip he gave me. I'll meet you next class, OK?"

Ron snorted. "He gave you more than just the tip!" He said slyly. Harry jumped at these words.

"Whatduyamean?!" Harry's eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat. 

Ron stared at him. "Remember, he dumped the girl you like?" 

Harry blushed deeply. "Oh, right. . . Cho. Well, anyway, I'm gonna go say 'thanks'. You two go on without me."

Ron shrugged and seemed to accept this excuse, but Hermione peered suspiciously at Harry. Nevertheless, the two of them left Harry to head back to Hogwarts for lunch. Harry began walking the opposite direction, heading for Cedric, who seemed to be heading toward the lake. 

It was a while before Cedric noticed him. Harry was still around half a Quidditch field away when Cedric turned and caught sight of Harry. He waved excitedly and changed course, making to meet Harry halfway. 

"Alright, Potter?" He called, a smile on his face when they at last met, a space of five feet between them. Harry nodded, slightly out of breath, and Cedric smiled wider. 

"I didn't expect to see you out here. I was trying to get away from people asking questions about Cho and I breaking up by going down to the lake while everyone else's at lunch. Also gives me an excuse to check out the scope of the Second Task."

"Well you'll not be escaping those questions with me!" Harry replied. "Although mine will be a smidge different from everyone else's."

Cedric sighed and turned back toward the lake. "I expected you'd be curious," he gestured for Harry to follow him, then resumed walking toward it. Harry followed him closely, looking perturbed. 

"I've always tried to do the right thing with everything in my life," Cedric began, his voice and face unreadable. "I tried to call for a rematch last year when the Dementors made you fall from your broom, and I told you to bring the egg to the Prefect's bathroom. But one area where I've failed to do the right thing was with Cho. 

"You were right, Harry. It was wrong of me to lead her on like that when there was no chance our relationship could ever go anywhere serious. She was my unwitting beard, with no clue that I was using her to hide the fact that I was gay. And it was wrong of me to do that to her." 

Harry stared at him. "So you broke up with her? Just a few hours after talking to me?" 

Cedric raised an eyebrow. "You left quite an impression on me, Harry. And, as I've already said, you weren't wrong."

Harry hesitated before asking his next question, unsure if he should actually voice it at all. "And. . . Was that the _only_ reason you broke up with her?"

Cedric looked over at Harry, eyes searching the younger boy's face. "No, it wasn't."

Harry gulped. "The other reason," he began, feeling consciously selfish, "was it. . . Did it have anything to do with-"

"Yes," Cedric interrupted, "it's because of you, and it has _everything_ to do with last night. Harry, the sex (which was incredible) aside, you were exactly what I needed. Not only did you understand the lonely hole I was feeling, but you also filled it!"

Harry felt himself go red. Cedric smiled at him, a smile containing both warmth and sadness, and held out his hand. Harry took it without hesitation. 

"Do you feel the same way?" Cedric asked, an edge of anticipation and fear in his voice. 

Harry's heart jumped. He felt a warm euphoria spread through his body, starting in his chest. It made him feel weightless. "Oh God yes!" 

Cedric beamed and squeezed Harry's hand, tears in the corners of his eyes. "D'you wanna keep the feeling going, then? Harry, do you want to be my boyfriend?"

They had reached the lake, it's sandy and pebble-strewn beach just ahead of them. Harry stared out at the grey and black waters. "Yes," he said clearly. "I absolutely do!" Harry grabbed hold of Cedric's robes and pulled him close, looking up into his kind and handsome face. Their eyes met, and for a moment the two boys just stared at each other. Then, at the same moment, they leaned towards one another and their lips met. 

Harry closed his eyes and reached a hand up to hold Cedric's smooth face. The raven-haired boy moaned and pushed his body firmly against Cedric's. The Hufflepuff reached around Harry with both hands, holding him firmly by the ass. 

And suddenly Harry broke the kiss. He opened his eyes and looked back at Cedric, who saw the boy's pupils were dilated. 

"I think I remember you promising to fuck me?" He said, voice dripping with false innocence. 

Cedric blinked in surprise. "What, here and now?"

Harry nodded, looking pleadingly at the older boy. 

"But. . . We're outside! Anyone could see us!"

Harry licked his lips. "Everyone's at lunch, we'll be perfectly safe."

"It's chilly out," Cedric said. 

"Best keep me warm then," Harry replied, clenching his ass cheeks beneath Cedric's fingers. The older boy moaned, giving in.

"Alright then! But don't think I'll go easy on you just because we're outside and anyone could hear us!"

"I wouldn't have you any other way," Harry replied silkily. "Care to undress me?"

"It would be my absolute pleasure!" Cedric moved his hands from Harry's ass and grabbed hold of the boy's robes, then began to pull them up over his head. Harry's bare legs and arms were revealed. The cold air met his skin and his hair stood up, making goose-pimples appear all over his body. Cedric laughed and laid Harry's robes out on the sandy ground as the boy kicked his shoes off, leaving him in only socks and underwear with a watch around his wrist. 

Cedric stripped down next, laying his robes next to Harry's to form a picnic-style blanket of sorts. Cedric also removed his underwear, and Harry gazed lovingly at his new boyfriend's hard cock, which was already starting to leak pre. Without further ado, Cedric grabbed Harry's shoulders and laid him down on top of their robes. Cedric soon followed, getting on his hands and knees. But rather than climb on top of the boy, he moved down by Harry's legs. 

Harry watched him, shivering slightly. Cedric slid his hands beneath the waistband of Harry's underwear and pulled them off eagerly. Harry's cock was already stiff as a wand, his head just barely visible out the end of his foreskin. 

Without any hesitation, Cedric grabbed Harry's legs and threw them over his shoulders, his head separating them. Harry gasped as his abdomen was lifted high off the ground. Cedric grabbed Harry's ass cheeks, spreading them, and shoved his face between them. 

Harry let out a strangled cry as he felt Cedric's hot, wet tongue slide against his hole. The older boy grinned as he lapped at it hard, adding pressure behind the tip of his tongue. It began to push inside Harry slowly, lubing him up as it went. Harry moaned softly and closed his eyes once more, preferring to see with his other senses. 

Cedric continued to work his tongue, and soon penetrated Harry completely. The boy squirmed slightly, but Cedric paid him no mind. He began to thrust with his tongue, adding as much saliva to Harry's hole as he could while simultaneously stretching it. He jabbed his tongue deep inside the boy, feeling the walls of his anus with care. Harry's wand hand found its way to his cock.

And suddenly Cedric was done. He sucked his tongue back into his mouth and set Harry's ass back down onto the robe covered ground, then climbed on top of the boy, his cock pressed between Harry's ass. 

"Ready, love?" Harry opened his eyes and nodded, focusing his attention on Cedric's face. "Don't hold back," he replied. 

Cedric chuckled. "I might do a little. It's not right to go all out this early in the relationship!" He winked. But nonetheless, he pushed inside Harry, going almost all the way down to the base of his shaft on the first thrust. 

"Nnnyhhhhhaaaa~" Harry gave a high moan and his face changed from stoic and dead-set to a glazed smirking puddle. Cedric grinned, holding back a moan of his own. 

"That's what I like to hear!" He grunted and pulled his cock out, then thrust it back inside. "Aahh! Nice to see you're still t-tight, Harry!" 

Harry nodded dreamily. "K-keep going! Lunch is n-nearly over, an' I'll gladly walk into c-charms naked to avoid detention!" He teased. 

Cedric smiled. "There's a sight I'd like to see!" He bent forward and kissed Harry as he began to thrust slow but hard into him.

_Oh god~ my ass is on fire!_ Harry thought to himself. _It feels amazing! Is this what girls feel?_ he moaned loudly into Cedric's mouth. 

Cedric could feel Harry's hand moving between them as the boy jacked off hard. He chuckled slightly and began to thrust faster. He gasped when Harry responded to this by clenching his asshole around Cedric's cock. The older teen bit Harry's lip lightly and added more force to his thrusts to get by this. 

Harry's eyelids fluttered. Cedric thought he looked adorable like that, his face an exhibition of pure pleasure, his chest rising and falling quickly. And the sounds he was making! Those moans were so submissive and heartwarming! _Its a wonder I haven't came already!_ Cedric thought to himself. 

He could feel his dick striking against a secondary entrance at the back of Harry's asshole. With a small smirk, Cedric thrust his cock all the way inside Harry. The boy's eyes went wide and he cried out as Cedric felt his cock push through the second entrance. He wheezed as his foreskin was pushed back off his head and a wave of pleasure seized him. 

It had started to sprinkle. A cool spring rain fell lightly on the pair of them, dampening hair and making bare skin gleam. But they hardly noticed. Cedric's lips found Harry's again and he pushed his tongue into the boy's mouth, then resumed thrusting, now going all the way inside each time. 

Cedric could feel it in his gut. He was getting close! Harry sucked on the older boy's tongue, oblivious to the whole world outside the cock in his ass. Cedric wondered if Harry was getting close as well? It would be best to let Harry cum first. Cedric wasn't sure if he could keep going for the boy after he shot his load. But as the pleasure within grew more and more, Cedric found himself caring less and less. He groaned and thrust harder, his balls now slapping against Harry's ass. 

And then Cedric's way was cleared when Harry suddenly jerked his head and arched his back. Cedric withdrew his tongue and lips as Harry cried out louder than ever, the sound echoing across the grounds, and came hard onto his and Cedric's stomachs. What was more, Harry's hole clenched harder as he came, making the pleasure all but overwhelming for Cedric! 

"Oohhh Harry!" He moaned. "Oohhh, I'm g-gonna cum!" 

Harry's eyes were closed again, and Cedric wasn't sure if the boy had even heard him. But there was no time to check. Cedric grunted and thrust hard up into Harry, releasing a huge load just as the castle bells rang in the distance, signaling the end of lunch. 

Harry's eyes snapped open. Cedric's leg was twitching slightly as he emptied himself inside Harry, then fell on top of him, breathing deeply. 

"W-we have to g-go," he said slowly, staring in the direction of Hogwarts. Harry nodded. Neither of them moved. 

"We have class," Harry said drowsily. Still, neither of them moved. 

"It's getting colder," Cedric noted. Harry nodded again. "Yeah, but I'm warm here."

"We can afford to be a little late to class, can't we?" Cedric asked. Harry chuckled and nodded, placing his hands on Cedric's ass. 

"Yeah, we can. Detention it is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r_JpHFB4Dfg

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my fic! Please leave a comment telling me what you liked/didn't like, any requests or recommendations you have for future chapters, or just to fanboy/girl with me :-)
> 
> most of my chapter/fic titles are song titles/lyrics. I write each chapter how I want to write it, then think of what song I think fits it and give it that title. Going through and adding links to those songs in the end notes of all my chapters, so if you wanna get a peek into my life you can check those out
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UR26Fo1972c&t=2156s


End file.
